


A Morning Aboard The Wanderer

by SiriGirl



Series: Good morning kisses [3]
Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriGirl/pseuds/SiriGirl
Summary: Artie goes about his morning, glad for the wonderful family he has.





	A Morning Aboard The Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> Jim is referred to as James because this is from Artie's POV.

Artie was awake, but he was loathe to admit it. Keeping his eyes firmly squeezed shut, he reached across the bed, looking for James. Encountering what felt like an elbow, he opened his eyes with utmost reluctance and turned to look at his husband.  
James was laying on his stomach, right arm underneath him. His left one was outstretched towards the space between their pillows. Artie turned slightly and saw that James’ hand was resting on Arabella’s back as she slept, her little body propped against James’ pillow.  
Artie smiled and was about to curl back into the covers for some more shut eye when he heard Elijah’s familiar whinny calling from the next car. Farrah took up the call, followed immediately by Henry, who insisted upon sleeping on Eli’s back. Never anywhere else, always Eli’s back. Artie sighed and tossed the sheets back, knowing they wouldn’t shut up until he brought them their breakfast. He saw that Henrietta and Annabella had arranged themselves a nest on the spare blanket at the end of the bed and were snuggling in it. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he gently patted their feathery little heads and tugged his robe off the rack.  
After he had wrapped it safely around himself, he leaned back and turned to gently kiss James’ hair, knowing he would not awaken for at least a few more minutes.  
The only response from James was to sigh and pull the sheet farther up on his shoulder.  
Artie got to his feet and made his way to the kitchen, hearing more breakfast calls from the next car. Shaking his head, he removed the carrots they had purchased the day before from the basket on the counter and set a bunch aside for the horses. Taking two, he removed a knife from the wall shelf and began to chop them for the birds. As he did so, a cooing sounded behind him and Annabella settled onto his shoulder. “Good morning, sweet girl,” Artie cooed, patting her head as she rubbed affectionately against his cheek. “Did you have a good night? I see you and Henrietta made yourselves a nice little bed.”  
Annabella cooed in response, settling in more comfortably on his shoulder. Artie still couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. He loved his husband and their queer little family and their unusual existence.  
Finishing the carrots, he dumped them into a tin cup and put the knife in the sink. As he opened the wicker hamper that held the pigeon feed, he heard stirring in the bedroom. He couldn’t make out words, but James was talking to Henrietta and Arabella. They were cooing in response.  
Artie scooped the food into the crock the birds ate out of and turned around to see James in the doorway, a bird on each shoulder. He winked at him. “Good morning, James.”  
“Morning, Artie.” James blinked, trying to clear his eyes of sleepy dust. “Feeding the menagerie?”  
“You’re just in time.” Artie held up the bowl and cup. “Grab the carrots and we’ll be on our way.”  
“Sure thing.” James picked up the bouquet of carrots and started out the door, which he held for Artie. Artie gave a nod of thanks and they proceeded through the lab to the door between cars. It was Artie’s turn to hold the door, and they stepped carefully over the connections and into the horses’ car. Happy whinnies and Henry’s flapping wings greeted them. Artie laughed as Annabella flew off his shoulders and onto Farrah’s head, right between her ears, and looked over at James, who was also laughing as Arabella and Henrietta took flight from his shoulders to land on the partition for Elijah’s stall.  
Artie sat down on the floor and set out the pigeons’ dish, dumping the chopped carrots on top of the grain. They eagerly flocked around, jostling each other, complete with squawking and flapping wings, for the best position.  
“Be nice,” Artie chastised gently, running the back of his hand across their wings.  
James had scooped food into the horses’ buckets, and he was putting three carrots in each one. He went first to Elijah, patting the horse’s dark neck as he nosed excitedly into his bucket. Called by Farrah’s hungry whinnies, James crossed to her stall and hung up her bucket. “Here you are, girl.” He rubbed her eyes as she grabbed one of the carrots and began working on it.  
Artie patted the floor next to where he was sitting and James took the invitation, sitting down cross-legged next to his husband. “Pretty day, isn’t it?”  
“Gorgeous. It makes me want to sing.” Artie looked at the door between the stalls. “We can open up later and let them out for a while.”  
“Sounds like a plan.” James put his arm around Artie’s waist, making his husband smile at the warmth as they watched their young ones enjoy breakfast.  
“Nicely,” Artie warned as Henry and Annabella pecked at each other over a piece of carrot top. He felt the familiar sensation of James laying his head down on his shoulder. “Are you tired, baby boy?”  
“I’m just not awake yet.” James yawned, causing Artie to do the same. They both laughed.  
“We are on vacation. You could go back to bed if you wanted to.” Artie slipped an arm around James’ shoulders, rubbing his arm.  
“And let you play with these ones and go to the paegant alone? Not a chance.” James lifted his head up off of Artie’s shoulder and gave him a pathetic pair of puppy eyes. “I didn’t get my kiss yet.”  
“If you insist.” Artie closed his eyes and puckered up.  
James laughed. “You want me to kiss that? Fine.” He pressed his lips to his husband’s. “Good morning, Artie.”  
Artie returned the kiss with a smile on his face. “Good morning, James.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
